


Keith to Zuko

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, POV Zuko (Avatar), Reincarnation, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Keith dies.Zuko is born with memories that are not his own.How will this change Zuko's life?
Series: Reincarnated characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_"Keith? Where are you? We need to get out of here."_

"I can't."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"You'll never out fly this ship or destroy it. It can only be destroyed from the inside."

_"Keith don't you dare!"_

"You don't need six paladins. Goodbye Shiro."

_"KEITH!"_

**'BOOM!'**

&&&

I'm alone in a dark, tight space. Until I'm not. I'm pushed out and a wail leaves me as the cool air stings my sensitive skin. What's going on? I manage to push my eyes open to see blurry shapes all around me before I'm pulled against something warm and safe. 

I drift off to sleep.

&&&

It turns out I was reborn in a new world with elemental abilities. I'm in the fire nation, the son of the prince, My new name is Zuko. I don't know how to feel about that. 

At least fire bending looks fun.

&&&

My sister is born about a year after me. Ozai loves her as soon as she sets the curtain on fire almost burning Mother. 

&&&

I'm alone in my room when I first try to fire bend. I close my eyes and search inside of myself for a flame or a spark or something. I go deeper and deeper until I feel something like my connection to the red lion. I grab it and pull. I open my eyes to a flame flickering on my palm. 

I smile. 

It feels like home.

&&&

Every tutor I'm ever given tells me that the Fire Nation is the strongest and the best, never telling me of a single mistake. They tell me how they will take over everything for the good of the world. 

It sounds to Gaalra for my liking. 

&&&

There's a pond full of turtleducks in the garden. Mother and I go there to feed them together. I love every moment of it.

&&&

My cousin Lu Ten, who looks after me on occasion, and I get taught to use Dual Dao swords by a master called Piandao. It's not the same as my knife or my bayard, but I enjoy it.

Piandao says I'm a natural.

&&&

Uncle Iroh teaches me to fire bend. I'm not as strong as Azula, but Uncle says I have better control. He's even teaching me to bend lightning. 

&&&

When we're not sword training, Lu Ten and I play. We chase each other through the gardens or play hide and seek. 

It's fun.

&&&

The first time my sister comes with Mother and me to the turtleduck pong she says she doesn't like them. 

She tries to burn them.

&&&

Lu Ten and Uncle leave to fight in the war. Lu Ten pulls me aside and gives me his blades promising to come back.

He doesn't. 

&&&

Azula comes into my room one night and tells me that father is going to kill me on Grandfathers' orders. I can't bring myself to be surprised. Azula leaves and I'm about to get up to pack when Mother comes in. I tell her what Azula told me. She nods along before telling me that everything will be okay, and to just stay here. She smiles sadly at me as she tells me she loves me. She leaves.

The next day Grandfather is found dead.

Ozai becomes Fire Lord.

Mother doesn't come back.

Is it my fault?

&&&

Azula enjoys trying to rile me up, telling me I'm weak and that our 'Father' will never love me. I try to ignore her

&&&

Uncle comes home sad and tells me I'm mature enough to sit in on a war council. Apparently I'm not. As soon as they started talking about sacrificing the peoples' lives when there were plenty of other ways to do it with a lot fewer deaths I have to stand and speak against the General who suggested it. They're offended. I'm challenged to Agni Kai.

I accept.


	2. Chapter 2

I kneel at one end of the platform until it's time to start the Agni Kai. once it is I turn and am surprised when instead of the General I spoke against, it's my new 'Father' the Fire Lord. I freeze for a second in shock before shaking it off and lowering into a fire bending stance. Father makes the first move, punching the air as fire bursts from his fist. I take control of the fire, spin and throw it back to him where he easily blocks it. He's a lot stronger fire bender than me, the only way I'll beat him is if I surprise him. With that in mind, I fall into the right stance, point two fingers at him and shoot a bolt of lightning. He tries to move aside but still ends up being grazed by it. He somehow manages to brush it off and get in close to me. I send a wave of fire at him that he throws aside. Then he's right in front of me his hand held in front of the left side of my face. I only have time to think, 'oh fuck,' before there's a bright light and blinding pain until there is only darkness.

&&&

The first thing I feel is a pain in half of my face. I try to open my eyes, my right one opening easily but when I try with my left it just sends a new flash of pain. I slowly sit up and look around with my good eye. I'm in my room. What happened? I was... the Agni Kai. He burnt me. I stand on shaky legs and stumble to my mirror. It's bandaged. With a sigh, I leave my room looking for some food or maybe a drink. I stop at the sound of 'his' voice.

"I didn't think he would actually fight... and to bend lightning, especially that young. He is stronger and less of a coward than I thought he was. I may find a use for him."

Oh... 

Oh Hell no. 

I run back to my room my new found adrenalin pushing everything else away. Once there, I find a bag and fill it with non-red clothes and other necessities. I change into an all-black outfit, find the blue mask I got when I was younger, place it on my face over the bandages and place my swords on my back. With that done I sneak around the palace taking medical supplies and food. Next, I use my swords to climb the outer wall and run through the streets where everyone is still asleep. At the harbor, I find a ship and sneak on board hiding in a storage room. 'He' won't be able to use me if I'm no longer in the Fire Nation. I sit behind some crates and wait. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I wake the ship is moving. I spend the next few weeks hiding until we reach the Earth Kingdom. I'm about to leave when I see the people who were on the ship getting ready to attack a defenseless Earth village. I can't leave. I have to help. I sneak towards the village.

I knock on the door of the first house I reach. It opens to a woman whose eyes widen at the sight of my mask.

"You need to warn everyone, the Fire Nation is here." She continues to stare in shock. "Now!" She jolts out of her shock with a nod, running back inside. She comes back out a few seconds later with a man and a boy around my age.

"You say the Fire Nation is here?" the man asks. I nod and point towards the ship. "Okay. I will go and collect our Earth benders." He turns to the boy. "Haru. Stay with your Mother."

"But I can fight!" Haru argues.

"You are too young." He turns to me. "What about you, will you fight?" I nod, pulling out my swords and ignoring that right now I'm around the same age as Haru.

He nods back before running through the village collecting who I'm guessing are the Earth benders. The Fire Nation soldiers start to leave the ship and walk towards the village. I stand by the Earth benders and wait for them to arrive. As soon as they're close enough boulders are sent flying and flames fill the air. I run through the crowd taking down anyone wearing red with my swords, but there are too many of them. I kick out with fire bending shocking the people around me. Harus' father gives me a long look before nodding and going back to his fight. I do to with my swords and fire bending this time. We're still being overrun. I block one wave of fire with my swords as I kick someone else, but doing this leaves me open to attack, a spear is thrown at me. I get ready to get hit when a wall of earth rises and blocks it. I turn to see Haru standing next to me legs bent and one fist out in front of him.

"Haru! I told you to stay with your mother!" Harus father shouts as he runs over to us. Haru looks him straight in the eye, determined. He sighs before continuing, "we're not going to win this." He turns to me. "If Haru stays they'll either kill him or take him to some kind of work camp. Please take him away from here and protect him." He bows low. He's asking me to protect his son even though I'm a fire bender? I nod making him sigh in relief.

"No! I can't leave you!" Haru shouts.

"You have to."

"No! I..."

"Please Haru." There are tears on both their faces now.

"... Okay, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son." With that Harus Dad runs back into battle while Haru turns to me.

"Where to?" he asks with a shaky voice.

"This way." I lead him away from his home and family to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to put Haru in this until I was like halfway through the chapter. Should Haru stay with Zuko?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think!


End file.
